Trees, Flowers, Books, and Smiles
by Rosemary1234
Summary: Extremely fluffy SofiaXDesmond One-Shot. Sofia wants to read her book in peace, but Desmond has a gift for her.


**A/N: Since I got so much positive feedback on my last DesmondXSofia One-Shot (It was more of a drabble) I decided to post another! This one is longer, and actually has dialogue WARNING: EXTREMLY FLUFFY**

Sofia sat reading a book under an oak tree behind the school. It was the daily recess break, but Sofia had been waiting the entire morning for this time to come.

She had gotten to a very good part in the new book her mother had given her, and was ready to sit alone all day long and finish it (Well at least until recess was over).

Sofia bit her lower lip in anticipation and shifted her position into a more comfortable one with her legs tucked underneath herself.

The protagonist of her story, Elizabeth Rune had discovered she was the daughter of a God and was about to- Sofia stopped reading when she heard a twig on the ground nearby snap. She looked up. "Hello?" She squeaked, startled.

Desmond walked out from between two bushes with a guilty expression. "Hi S-Sofia… I was just looking for y-you…" Desmond stuttered. "I hope you don't mind that I stopped to watch you read for a second… What book are you reading?"

He asked, trying to change the subject. Sofia took notice from his posture and nervous expression that something was up. She then proceeded to notice his hands tucked behind his back. Still, Sofia smiled warm and wide.

"Not at all Desmond! I'm reading a book called "The Many Mysteries of Elizabeth Rune Volume: 3." Sofia said with a smile. Desmond nodded. He seemed to be distracted by some thought.

"You can sit down if you want Dez." Sofia said, patting the ground beside her.

Desmond nodded and slowly sat beside her. "I don't think I've read that one yet, but I have read the first two… They're nice a read." Desmond said trying to keep to that subject.

Sofia smiled brightly. "My Mother read the first two to me when I was younger and I absolutely loved them! So for my 7 birthday my Mother bought me the newest edition so I could try reading it for myself! It's so good!" Sofia said enthusiastically.

Desmond smiled nervously and nodded.

"So Desmond, why'd you come looking for me?" Sofia asked sweetly. "Huh?" He asked.

"Earlier you said you were looking for me. What did you wanna tell me?" Sofia asked.

Desmond eyed the ground nervously before moving his arms out from behind his back.

In his hand he held a small and trim petunia flower. It was purple. Sofia's eyes widened in surprise, as she eyed the petunia.

"I-I grew a petunia for you…" Desmond said nervously. Sofia stared at it and then smiled brightly.

"Why thank you Desmond! It's lovely! It matches my dress." Sofia said referencing the shared color of the two objects.

Desmond blushed as he handed it to her. Sofia didn't notice. She admired the gift silently with a wide smile gracing her cream colored complexion.

"How long did it take to grow?" Sofia asked, as Desmond watched her expression as she admired his gift.

"W-well I've been trying to grow the perfect one for a while… Then this one sprouted, and I thought it was the choice that would make the most sense…" He muttered shyly.

Sofia smiled at him staring with her bright blue eyes, and asked another question. "Why does it make the most sense?"

Desmond murmured something softly. "Sorry Desmond, what was that?" She asked. "Because it's s-soft and l-lovely like you." Desmond said a little louder. Sofia did not notice his cheeks blushing brightly as she laughed. "Thank you!" Sofia said, taking in the compliment with her laughter that sounded like the ringing of bells.

Sofia held the flower close and leaned over to quickly peck Desmond on the cheek.

Desmond's eyes widened in surprise as his blush stretched farther across his already red face.

The trumpets that signaled the end of recess sounded and Sofia stood up to brush off her dress.

She grasped the petunia close to her heart, as she turned to Desmond who still sat under the oak tree staring into space.

"This is the best gifted a friend could give me Desmond…" Sofia said gleefully. She then turned and started walking back towards the school building.

Desmond sat feeling an odd mix of emotions. "Yeah… _friend._" He sighed and stood up to make his way back to his class. At least he had made her smile. That was the most important thing after all.

**A/N: Incase it wasn't clear, Sofia isn't being rude or friend zoning him on purpose or anything. She is just so innocently oblivious to his obvious feelings, that she can only think of him as a friend. It is part of the cause as to why Desmond is always so nervous and unconfident in expressing his emotions. But hey! At least he made her smile. :)**

**P.s. I made up the book series that Sofia was reading. I just used the name of a random OC of mine. Elizabeth Rune is actually the mother of my OC Anima Rune. If you don't know who Elizabeth and Anima are, just go read my One-Shot "From Innocence to Insanity." :)**


End file.
